


Celebrían, my love

by Miuku



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrían sails to West, F/M, Middle Earth, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuku/pseuds/Miuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cold night, Elrohir and Elladan come to Rivendell with their almost mortally injured mother. Will Elrond be able to heal her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't speak english as my first language, so please don't get mad because of all the mistakes I made ;)
> 
> I'm not sure what I'm writing... I just wanted to write a story about how Celebrían sails, and how it changes her family.

Elrond Half-Elven, the Lord of Rivendell, looked out of a window. It was cold winter night in Rivendell. Snow covered everything, the leafless trees waiting for the spring, all buildings, everything. It was perfectly silent. Most of the elves of Imladris were sleeping. Only Elrond was awake, only from his window shone a light to the snowy yard.

Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir had been gone for a few months now. They were searching their mother, Celebrían. Elrond would have left with them, but he knew he couldn't leave. Someone must kept everything working, and the someone was Elrond. And he couldn't leave Arwen alone.

Suddenly Elrond realized that two elves were coming from mountain-path towards the house. He had been looking to them for a while, but he hadn't really seen them until now. Elrond rose and ran the stairs down and to the door.

 

"Elladan", Elrohir said as he dismounted and opened the door to stables.

"Yeah?" Elladan muttered. He lifted lifeless Celebrían from the saddle.

Elrohir wanted to ask if his brother was okay. He wanted to ask what was wrong. His brother hadn't say a word after they escaped from the cave, and he was worried about him. But instead of asking anything he wanted, he just asked:

"Do you think Ada can heal her?"

"I hope he can."

 

Although Elrond hadn't see faces of the comers, he knew Elladan and Elrohir were back. He pulled his boots on and ran to the stables. It was cold, but he didn't care about it. At that moment the only thing he cared about was were his sons okay and did they find Celebrían. 

When the twins were leaving, the door of the stables was opened. The boys saw theit father standing in the doorway.

"Ada!", Elrohir cried when he saw Elrond.

"Elrohir! Elladan! Are you okay? Did you..." Elrond fell silent when he saw lifeless figure lying on Elladan's arms.

"Im sorry Ada. She is alive but... I fear we came too late", Elladan said.

"It's not your fault. Come", Elrond said. His voice was emotionless, and hard as rock, because he didn't want to tell how much he feared that his skills wouldn't be enough to heal his wife.

Elrond found an empty room from downstairs. Celebrían's room was upstairs, but Elrond had wanted to start healing Celebrían as fast as he could. Now he knew it was wise. Most of the wounds were serious, and Elrond knew that every second of his work was racing aganist death.

The hours passed unnoticed in Elrond's work to heal Celebrían's injuries. When the first light of dawn shone in the valley, Elrond had done everything he could at that moment.

"I must find Glorfindel, or Lindir, or Erestor. I must find someone who can bring the message to Lórien. They have the right to know about this", Elrond said when he was done.

"I go to the Great Hall, if they are awake, they are probably there", Elladan said, and left from the room.

 

"And now, Elrohir, I want to see are you okay", Elrond said when Elladan had left

"I am. There is nothing you should worry about", Elrohir said, but Elrond didn't believe it. If Elrohir would be alright, he would just let Elrond to look.

"Please let me still look. There could be something you haven't noticed", Elrond said.

"Okay then."

As Elrond had thought, Elrohir had lied. There was a bloody cloth wrapped around his right arm, and when Elrond took it off, he saw a big wound in Elrohir's arm. It wasn't deep, but it was long and still bleeding although there was a few days of the battle now. There was also little cuts and sores aroud his body, but they would heal with time, and Elrond didn't do anything to them.

"You don't have to lie about things like that. At least you don't have to lie to me", Elrond reproved Elrohir.

 

Few minutes later, Elladan came with Glorfindel.

"You had a task for me, my lord?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes. I want you to go to Lothlórien and take a message to Galadriel and Celeborn. Tell them that orcs caught Celebrían in the mountains, and that she is here and I do my best to heal her, but I can't promise she'll heal", Elrond said. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't sure could he save his wife.

Glorfindel glanced quickly to Celebrían who was lying in bed near the fireplace at the opposite end of the room.

"I'll do it, my lord", he said.

"Thanks", Elrond said.

"I pray the  _Valar_ that she survives", Glorfindel said before he left.

"And so do I", Elrond sighed. "I don't know what to do if she doesn't."

 

Elrond walked alone in empty hallway. Some of elves of Rivendell were still sleeping, and the others had heard about Celebrían, and didn't want to meet their lord because of that. Elrond couldn't blame them. There had been a few elven lords who lost their mind because of their loved ones were dying. And if someone, like his friend Glorfindel, would be worried about a person he loved, would Elrond know what to say? No, he thought, I wouldn't. 

He knocked on Arwen's door. When no one responsed, Elrond opened the door and found his daughter still sleeping.

"Arwen. Arwen, wake up", he whispered softly.

"Ada?" came sleepy reply.

"Yes, Arwen. Me. Wake up." Elrond didn't want to wake his daughter up from the beautiful world of sleep with the ugly truth of what happened, but he knew he had to do it. "Arwen, your brothers arrived last night."

"Did Nana came with them?" Arwen asked.

"Yes... they found her. Orcs captured her in the mountains... I don't know how long she'll live..." Elrond said. He didn't want so say it, and he didn't want to tell it so fast, but he didn't know how he should say it then.

Arwen stared at her father for a few seconds. Then she realized what her father had said, and tears filled her eyes.

Elrond didn't know what to do or what to say. He just hugged her daughter, and after a few moments, the tears he hadn't allow himself to cry began to run from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know do you see it in the story, but I actually have no idea of what's happening next. I'm just writing, and this story goes where it wants to go.  
> I also try to take Galadriel and Celeborn to this fic, because usually when people write these stories, they only tell what Elrond, and maybe his sons, feel. They seem to forget Celebrían had parents. I don't blame them, I just thought that remembering it when writing would make this maybe different than all those where is only Elrond. He is the main character, story will probably follow mostly him, but I don't want to forget people around him.
> 
> Also please remember that I don't speak english as my first language, this is 4th or 5th year I'm studying it in school, so if you find mistakes, please tell me in comments! :)

Galadriel was reading and Celeborn was writing a letter when an young elf knocked on their door.

"My lady, Glorfindel wants to meet you and Celeborn. He says he has a message from lord Elrond that can't wait", elf said.

"Let him in", Celeborn answered.

Glorfindel came, and there was a deadly serious look on his face. 

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel..." he started.

"Yes?" Galadriel said. Her voice was friendly, but full of worry. What was so serious that Elrond had sent one of his most trusted elves, not just one of his messengers.

"It's... your daughter, Celebrían... I'm not sure about everything what happened... but... orcs kidnapped her in the mountains, when she was returning from here... Elrond's sons found her, but... she was badly injured and... I'm sorry, but lord Elrond said... he said that he isn't sure will he be able to heal her..." Glorfindel told.

For a long while, no one speaked, or even moved. At last, Celeborn breaked the silence saying:

"And how long ago this happened?"

"I left with the message maybe a week ago. Something like it. And the boys must had returned in the night before", Glorfindel said. He knew too well that Celebrían maybe wasn't even alive now, when he told the message.

 

* * *

 

 "Elrohir, when we saw _Ada_ last time? I mean, Arwen came to my room last evening. She had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. She said she came to my room because _Ada_ wasn't anywhere, and asked had I seen him fir a few days?" Elladan said. He and his brother were in an empty attic room.

"Good question. Now when you mentioned that, maybe three or two days ago. I think he just spends all his time trying to heal _Nana_ ", Elrohir answered.

"Without eating? Or anything? Has he even came out of the room for a few days? I just mean, I know _Ada_ is much stronger than many elves but no one, not even he, can use his energy forever without rest", Elladan argued.

"Maybe we should ask someone. I think someone knows if anyone has brought food to him. If anyone hasn't we know we have a problem", Elrohir said.

"By the way, who has said we can't go to there?" Elladan asked.

"Good point."

 

* * *

 

Elrond looked at his wife's lifeless body. He had tried his best. He had used all his healing energy he could without risking his own life, and a little more. He had tried everything he could. But nothing seemed to help. Yes, the wounds had started to heal, but Celebrían didn't move, she didn't wake up, and her body was ice-cold. She wouldn't die because of her injuries, but she was still dying. Elrond didn't understand why. He didn't know what more he could do, so he just did everything he had done again and again.

Now he felt very tired. More tired than he had ever felt. He knew he couldn't use his healing energy, he had already spent too much. He was scared of losing his wife. He just wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to leave Celebrían, not even for one second.

"Celebrían. Celebrían, please.  _Avo gwanno, Celebrían, avo gwanno(_ Don't fade(=fading is death of elves), Celebrían, don't fade)", he whispered. He didn't think Celebrían could hear, but he didn't want to be alone in silence longer. The only sounds in the room were Celebrían's breath, fire, and distant sounds caming outside the room.

 

Only seconds later, someone opened the doors. Elrond heard steps of two elves, but he didn't look. 

" _Ada_?" Elrohir asked. He didn't ask, "Is everything alright", because he knew Elrond would answer "Yes", but mean "Nothing is".

Elrond's face was pale, paler than elf's face normally was, paler than it should be. His grey eyes looked tired, he looked like he could fall asleep at any second. Exhaustion had pushed his once proud posture to hunch. And what twins found the most frightening thing, was how much he remined a mortal man whose time was coming to its end.

Elrond didn't say anything. He could read his sons thoughts from their face, and he knew if he would say anything, it would make things only worse.

" _Ada_... you... you look tired", Elrohir said. Elrond knew Elrohir didn't mean actually "tired" but he acted like he didn't know it.

"I have spent last a few days trying to heal Celebrían, and I haven't sleep a second for two or three days, and haven't eat anything for two or three days. What did you expect?" he said.

" _Ada_ , go to sleep and eat something. I don't think she will die in the time it takes, and if she will, you would anyway be too tired and weak to help her right now", Elladan said. 

"I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't use more energy than I have to heal her, but I don't want to see her die... She's more important to me than anything. More important than life. I don't know how I would live if she dies..." At the end of the sentence, Elrond's voice was just a whisper. 

"I understand, _Ada_. Just remember we don't want to lose you, not even if it meant _Nana_ would live. It would not be a good trade", Elladan said and hugged his father. 

"We'll be here when you're sleeping. We'll tell if anything happens", Elrohir promised.

 

* * *

 

 

"Glorfindel, wait here till the winter, and worst storms in the mountains, are over. They're dangerous enough to cross in summer, and now, when the last storms of winter rage there, it's one of thousand chance to survive over the mountains", Celeborn said to golden-haired elf.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I don't want them to worry about me longer than it takes to cross the mountains and go to Rivendell. Lord Elrond has enough worries without me missing, and they need me in Rivendell. And they maybe have a new message. I know it's dangerous, but I must do it. I would love to stay here longer, but I know I must go", Glorfindel answered.

"If you want so. I understand what you mean", Celeborn said.

"Tell Elrond we're coming when it's safer to travel", Galadriel said.

Glorfindel bowed. "I will do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post this. This has been nearly ready for over a month, but I haven't had time to do anything to this.
> 
> Again, if you see any grammar mistakes or something, please tell it to me in comments! :) Other comments are also welcome, I really want to know your thoughts about this! :)

Elrond fell asleep almost immediately after reaching the bed, but instead of peaceful and happy dreams, nightmares haunted him throughout the night. Once he woke up to his own scream, but fell again asleep to restless nightmares.

_Elrond standed at the top of the tower. He was tied to something, but he didn't see what that something was. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak or scream. All he could do was to watch Celebrían fell from the tower._

Then the dream slowly changed to another.

_Elrond walked with Celebrían. They were in empty, partly ruined tunnel. Suddenly, a dark, faceless figure with sword in its hand attacked around the corner. Elrond groped the sword from his belt, but it wasn't there. The figure toppled him, and attacked to Celebrían. Celebrían screamed and tried to run, but the figure was quick as thought. Elrond rose at the same moment when the figure hit Celebrían with its sword. He stroke the figure, who turned and knocked him down again. Then it walked away. Elrond crawled to Celebrían, but as he watched, she took her last breath._

Elrond woke up. Sleeping didn't help anything, he was still tired, and the memories of the nightmares faded very slowly. On the table there was food; someone had brought it when Elrond was sleeping. He was happy that he didn't need to go out of his room yet. He didn't know was he really ready to see other elves.

After half an hour Elrond walked downstairs to the room where Celebrían was. Elladan and Elrohir were there, talking quietly. Elladan held Celebrían's hand.

"Good morning. I think nothing very serious has happened, because you didn't wake me up", Elrond said.

"Good morning,  _Ada_. She moved a little for a few hours ago, as people sometimes move in their sleep, but nothing else happened", Elrohir answered. 

"Maybe it means she is slowly healing. I hope it means that", Elrond said. 

He walked to the bed. Was it just his imagination or was Celebrían a little warmer? Elrond didn't know. 

"Could you find me some athelas? I'm afraid all I have here is too old", he said.

 

After twins had gone, Elrond was again alone in the room. Celebrían didn't react to anything. Not that Elrond would have expected to see any sign of healing, but for a few seconds he had hoped something would happen. He held Celebrían's hand and sang old songs, songs he hadn't heard since early Second Age. They were songs of terrible past, but also of hope for the future. Now they were forgotten, many of the elves who once sang them were gone, and others didn't sing them, because they knew that in this side of The Great Sea, they didn't have future after The Third Age, which was passing too fast.

Elrond cried when he sang those songs, he remembered many of his good friends who were in The Halls of Mandos now. He remembered how many elves, who had lost their homes, their loved ones, and almost everything they had, had thought evil was gone forever, elves who had looked to future with hope in their eyes, and whose dreams were torn into pieces in so cruel way. He remembered how much he had hoped the future would bring, although his brother had choosed mortal life.

Why, Elrond thought, why world always brings us such misery, pain and sorrow? Why can't elves live as they hoped, why we must always fight and still we never catch our dreams?

Elrond was deep in his thoughts and had almost stopped singing when he heard very quiet voice. Celebrían's eyes were half open and he tried to say something. 

"Yes, Celebrían?" Elrond asked softly.

"You're good singer", Celebrían replied weakly. 

Elrond smiled. "Maybe... I've never thought myself as a good singer, but I like singing..."

"Can you sing more?" Celebrían's voice was very quiet, but it was soft voice and beautiful to listen, as it had always been.

Elrond sang every song he could remember from those times nearly two Ages ago. When he sang, Celebrían fell asleep again, but there was a small smile on her fair face, and her sleep was more restful.

Elrond smiled. Now Celebrían looked like anyone, just a beautiful elf maiden sleeping. Or she could look, if the one looking would be anyone but Elrond. To Elrond, no elf ever was so fair, no elf ever could bring him such joy just by being there, just by being alive, than Celebrían. "Good night and sweet dreams, my love", he whispered. 

 

When Elladan and Elrohir returned, Elrond had fallen asleep too. He was half slid down from the chair, but he still held Celebrían's hand in his own.

Elladan stood near the doorway, just watching, but Elrohir walked to Elrond. " _Ada_? Wake up."

First Elrond looked a little unsure. What had happened? Did he fall asleep? Was it just a dream? He knew it wasn't. 

"Ada? Did something happen?" Elrohir asked. He saw the change in his father.

"Elrohir, are you blind? Something happened", Elladan said.

"She just woke up for a moment", Elrond said. "Did you find athelas?"

"Yes. Here. What she said to you?" Elrohir said.

"Nothing... nothing really important... she just said she likes my singing voice", Elrond said and laughed. Now when he thought it, the whole conversation felt a bit stupid. 

"I just realized I've never heard you sing..." Elladan said.

"I don't think I'm good singer... And I'm not the only one, Maglor almost went crazy when he tried to teach me..." Elrond laughed to memories. Actually, after a few tries, Maglor had given up, but Elrond didn't say it. "Anyway, I sang old songs, I don't know has Celebrían ever heard them before,  they're from the beginning of the Second Age, when elves thought evil was gone forever. Celebrían woke up and asked me to sing more..."

 

It was early evening when Celebrían woke up again. The room smelled of athelas, and Elrond was telling a story of pranks he and his brother did to Maedhros and Maglor when they were children to Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen read a book and sometimes laughed to something in Elrond's story.

Arwen realized first Celebrían was awake, and ran to her so she could get a hug before his brothers. Then Elladan and Elrohir came, trying both be first. Elrond laughed, walked to the door and told someone to bring food for five elves. Then he came, tried to sit next to Celebrían but lost the battle and just sat to the chair next to the bed. He knew the battle for keeping Celebrían alive and healing her wasn't won, but he knew he was winning. They ate together, and talked about nearly everything, trying to forget Celebrían had still a long way to being fully healed.

After tolding his children to go to sleep, Elrond sat next to Celebrían, to the bed. Celebrían leaned on him, and he wrapped his arms around her, whispering words of love to Celebrían's ear. Slowly Celebrían fell asleep, and Elrond held her body gently. He was so happy that Celebrían was alive, that her body felt so warm. Elrond didn't know when he fell asleep, but his dreams were happy and beautiful, and he slept better than he had in many weeks.


End file.
